An existing wireless communication system, for example, a Global System of Mobile Communication (GSM), a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 system, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, usually uses fixed communication parameters, or a very limited small number of communication parameters are variable, for example, a carrier bandwidth, a timeslot length or a subframe length, a spreading factor of a CDMA system, a subcarrier spacing of the LTE system and a physical resource block granularity.
However, there are ever-changing application manners required to be supported in a next-generation wireless communication system (for example, a 5th-Generation (5G) system). Therefore, it is necessary to efficiently deal with large-range changes in indexes of a bandwidth, a delay, mobility, coverage, a communication rate, reliability, a user number and the like. In an existing system, resource allocation, communication parameters corresponding to resources and corresponding resource indication solutions are relatively undiversified and unlikely to meet the requirement of the next-generation wireless communication system.